


It's Gonna Be Me (Boy Band AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [106]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, inspired by those old 1d fics lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Who’d have thought that you, a fan, would end up being the girlfriend of THE Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 5





	It's Gonna Be Me (Boy Band AU)

“I can’t believe we’re finally here!” your friend Wanda squealed. The VIP pass swinging around her neck, one similar hanging from yours. You remember when you first heard about the band SHIELD. You were fifteen and they were just a few years older than you. They disbanded when they were in their early twenties and you were so sad. But now they’re having a reunion tour and when you heard about that, you and Wanda jumped at the opportunity. You both purchased VIP tickets because money can be replaced, experiences can’t. 

Now your fifteen year old self is bubbling inside. With your grab bags hanging from your wrists, you and Wanda get in line for a meet and greet. This just might be the best day of your life. 

* * *

This was the first stop of the SHIELD reunion tour. The guys, now all much older, are back in the game and trying to get the hang of it all over again. 

Sam, aka the flirty one, was scrolling through the band’s twitter hashtag #SHIELDReunionTour. Every so often he’d like and comment on people’s tweets. 

Steve, the sensitive one, was strumming his guitar, trying to get back in the groove of playing in front of hundreds and thousands of screaming fans. 

Scott, the goofy one, was in the corner bonding with his daughter, Cassie. He became a father towards the end of the band’s career. He took that time to be there for his now ex-wife and daughter. She was his world. 

Thor, the gym buff one, was actually munching on the snacks the venue provided for them. Man, that guy could eat! 

Lastly, Bucky, the bad boy one, was scrolling through instagram under the reunion tour hashtag. Like Sam, he’s like and comment on people’s posts, mostly attractive women. Bucky used to be quite the troublemaker when he was younger, earning the title of bad boy of the group as well as player. But now that he’s older and much more mature, he’d like to move on from that. He wants to settle down. He’s tired of the games and flings. He wants to find someone who means something to him and he means something to them. All of the other guys have their significant others. He’s the last one. Who knows, maybe he’ll meet that person at one of their concerts.

* * *

You were scrolling through instagram when you received two notification. Tapping on the heart tab, you look at the top of the notifications. When you see who liked your photo, your heart dropped. 

Bucky Barnes, THE Bucky Barnes, liked AND commented on your photo in front of tonight’s venue. 

_**imbuckybarnes commented:** looking good! see you at the meet and greet! ;)_

You squealed, slapping Wanda’s shoulder, “Oh my God! Oh my God! Bucky Barnes liked and commented on my photo!” you showed her the post and her eyes grew.

“Aaahh! I’m so happy for you!” 

You opened your mouth to say something else, but a loud roar of screams broke out. Both you and Wanda looked towards the meet and greet area and saw that the guys had indeed come out. 

“It’s starting!!” Wanda squealed, bringing up her phone to take as many pictures as she could. As the line began to move, you became more and more nervous. Oh Gosh, you were really going to meet your idols!

* * *

Bucky doesn’t understand how he was able to handle the crowds and meet and greets when he was younger. But then again, he was getting used to the fame and he was loving all of the attention. Now, not so much. Don’t get him wrong, he still smiled and acted polite with everyone he encountered, but it was overwhelming for him now. 

Steve, his best friend, looked at him and noticed his straining smile. After another fan walked away, he asked, “You okay?”

Bucky let out a deep breath and a nod, “Yeah, it’s-it’s just been a while.”

His best friend snorted, “Tell me about it. Haven’t gotten this much attention since Peg and I visited her family in London.” he gave a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “If it becomes too much, just let us know. We’ll take a break. It’s okay, Buck.”

He smiled and chatted to every fan that came and went. When they got to about the middle of the line, he was really starting to feel the toll it was taking on him. While the two women were talking to Sam and Steve, he took a moment to step a bit to the side and do some breathing exercises while his eyes roamed the line. They eventually landed on you, who was giving him a concerned look. He remembers you from when he was scrolling through instagram. There was something about your face that seemed so memorable to him. That picture you posted didn’t do you justice. You were a lot more beautiful in person. 

He gave a small smile and a wave, earning a wave back. He watched as you pulled out a bottle of water from your bag and you silently offered it to him. 

He shook his head, “It’s alright.”

“You look like you need it. Here. It’s unopened, so I promise I didn’t fill it with drugs or toxic chemicals,” you comment playfully. 

Bucky chuckled and he reached out, taking the water, “Thanks.” He took a few gulps and then set the bottle to the side, getting back to meeting and greeting the fans.

* * *

“You just spoke to Bucky Barnes!” Wanda and a few other women around you said excitedly. Your body was completely shaking. Today was just filled with surprises for you and they all came in the form of Bucky Barnes. 

Your body continued to shake as you came closer and closer to the front of the line. Your eyes kept meeting Bucky’s every time his eyes wandered down the line. Whenever you’d have eye contact, both of you would look away. The warmth in your cheeks growing hotter. 

“We’re next. Oh my gosh. We’re next!” Wanda was bouncing on her feet. As soon as the staff member gave you two the okay, Wanda threw her things to the side and rushed forward to Scott, who was her favorite. The guys as well as you chuckled. 

You calmly set your things with Wanda’s and followed the line of your idols, hugging each one and saying how nice it was to meet them. After Wanda hugged them all, she went back to her stuff and pulled out the crystal necklaces she made them. Wanda was a wiccan and thoroughly believed that these crystals had healing properties. 

The last one for you to hug was Bucky. Wow, you really couldn’t believe that you were here in front of him. In the flesh. 

“Hi,” he says with a warm smile.

“H-Hi!” you squeaked out and then cleared your throat, “I-I mean hi.” you say in a lower, regular tone.

He chuckled, his head ducking down oh so adorably, “Thanks for the water earlier. I really needed it.”

You shrugged, “No problem. Are you alright though?” 

“Yeah, I just-”

“Yo, Barnes! Pay attention, man!” Sam calls out, popping the bubble that you and Bucky were in. 

You both apologized and turned to face the camera. Bucky’s arm went around your waist and he pulled you close. You could definitely feel your face getting extremely warm. 

Wanda grabbed her things as well as yours, handing them to you with a smirk. You hugged the guys one last time, “Thanking them for your time.”

Bucky was the last one you hugged, “I’ll see you out there,” he says with a shy smile.

You nodded, “I’ll be in the front row on the left, your right. If you so happen to be on the look out for me,” you say flirtatiously and honestly, where the hell did that come from? 

Bucky giggled and nodded, “I’ll keep and eye out for you. Enjoy the show, doll,” he gave you a wink and waved as you and Wanda walked away. 

Before the next set of fans came up, all of the guys were immediately teasing Bucky. He could feel himself blushing as he swats the guys’ hands away, “Cut it out, guys!”

“Ooouuuu, Barnes got all heart eyes for that girl! Why didn’t you get her number?!” Sam asked. 

Steve rolled his eyes at Sam, “We’re working Sam. Now’s not the time to be picking up women.”

He scoffed, “When has that ever stopped him?”

Bucky shook his head, “I’m not like that anymore and you know that, Wilson. Anyway, she’s just nice. That’s all.”

Sam as well as Thor and Scott gave him the ‘bitch, please’ look and then continued on with the meet and greet.

* * *

As soon as Bucky stepped on stage, dressed in an all white ensemble like the rest of the guys, his eyes travelled to the right side of the stage, looking down at the front row. A big smile appeared on his face when he spotted you. As he sang along to the opening song, he pointed at you and gave you a wink. You stared up at him all dreamy eyed while Wanda screamed in excitement for you.

The rest of concert continued that way. Whenever Bucky had the chance, he’s wander in your direction. He’d interact with the fans around you, trying not to put too much attention on you, in case anyone became suspicious. 

When it came to the second half of the show, all of the guys sat in stools in the middle of the stage.

Sam began to walk around the stage while the guys got settled, “Alright, ladies and gentlemen, now for this song, we’re gonna pick one lucky fan to help us out. Now who wants to come up here?” a roar of shouts and cries filled the stadium and he clapped his hands together, “Wow. That’s a lot of you. Let’s see.” he wandered to the left and his eyes searched through the crowd. He began moving to the middle and then the right, people crying out their disappointments. Then, he saw you. You made eye contact and he pointed right at you, “How ‘bout you, beautiful?”

Wanda and the women around you cheered and screamed, pushing you towards the security guard who was to escort you to stage. 

Bucky’s eyes widened and he looked to the rest of the guys, all were smirking and snickering. They planned it!

Sam met you at the steps leading up to the stage, offering his hand, “M’lady!” you set your hand in his and followed him down the stage and onto the middle stool in between them, “Your throne, m’lady!” 

You nervously sit down and Steve smiles beside you, “Hi there! What’s your name?”

“Y-Y/N,” you stutter into the mic that Steve holds out to you. 

“Nice to meet you, well, see you again, Y/N. We saw you at the meet and greet, correct?”

“Yup!” you squeaked. You could feel your nerves getting the best of you. Your entire body was shaking and you were sitting in front of hundreds of people!

“Well, Y/N, thank you for coming up here. I hope you can help us out with this next song we’re gonna sing,” he shoots you a polite smile and then goes to strumming his guitar. As soon as the chords are heard, the crowd all cheer for the song. 

Scott hops off his stool and sings first, approaching you and putting his arm around your shoulder:

_Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

As Scott walks back to his spot, Steve continues the next verse, looking up from his guitar and eyes bearing into yours, like you’re the only woman in the room:

_I know you’ve never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I’ll love them endlessly_

Then all of them joined in singing the chorus: 

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it’s you, oh it’s you, they add up to  
I’m in love with you and all these little things_

On the other side of you, Thor leaned over, grabbing your hand as he sang: 

_You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea  
Maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me_

Sam then proceeded to walk over to you all goofily and seductively, making you laugh:

_I know you’ve never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you’re perfect to me_

Again, all of the men, as well as you now, joined in on the chorus: 

_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it’s true, it’s you, it’s you, they add up to  
I’m in love with you and all these little things_

You knew this was coming. All of the other guys sang to you, so, of course, Bucky would too! 

So he made his way over to you, grabbing your hand and then kissing it, making you nervously bite your lip:

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You’ll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
If I let you know, I’m here for you  
Maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you oh_

With a wink and another kiss on your hand, he was gone and Steve was singing once more: 

_I’ve just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
Because it’s you, oh it’s you, it’s you they add up to  
And I’m in love with you (all these little things)  
I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it’s true, it’s you, it’s you they add up to  
I’m in love with you, and all your little things_

As the last strum of guitar fades, applause and cheers erupt in the stadium. All of the guys stand up and hug you. 

Thor’s bellowing, booming voice fills the place, “Let’s give another hand for Y/N for helping us out!!”

Bucky then took the initiative to guide you back down the stage and towards the steps. Because that’s what a gentleman would do and totally not because he just wanted to be around you a little bit longer. Nope. That’s not it at all. 

As you go down the steps, you look over your shoulder, a wide grin appearing on your face as Bucky sends a wink and a smile your way. Okay. That just happened. 

* * *

A rain of confetti falls upon you and everyone in the front rows after SHIELD finish their last song. They’re waving and thanking everyone for coming. Slowly making their way to the back of the stage for their exit. 

“Thank you all so much! You were wonderful!” Steve yelled, waving at the fans. 

“We’ll see you next time! Call me!” Sam shouted at one of the fans in the front row. Typical Sam. 

You noticed that Bucky was one of the first people to get off stage after waving and thanking a few fans. What you didn’t know was that was because he wanted to speak to one of the backstage security. 

“There’s a woman in the front row on our right side of the stage. Her name is Y/N and she has a friend. Tell her to we wanna see her and escort her back.”

The security guard looked at him apprehensively, “What if she already left?”

“I hope not, but please? Do this for me?” Bucky pleaded. 

The security nodded and headed around the stage and towards where he believed you would me. 

You and Wanda were taking selfies, strings of confetti decorating both of your heads and you were laughing. 

“Is there a Y/N here?” your brow furrowed and you lowered your phone when you heard someone asking for you. 

You looked behind you to see a security guard asking three women if they were you. You raised your hand, “I’m Y/N. What’s the problem?”

“Can you follow me please?” he asked. 

You looked at Wanda, who gave you a shrug. You both collected your things and followed the guard to the back of the stage and into a hall. Wait. What was going on?

“Um, excuse me, where are you taking us?” Wanda spoke up and asked. 

“The band wanted to see you, miss.”

You both looked at each other in surprise, mouthing, “What the fuck.”

You both turned the corner and went further down some halls, leading into what was probably the green room. The door was open and you could see the guys in there. 

“Here they are,” the security guard announced. 

You and Wanda file into the room nervously. Seriously, what was going on?

Bucky immediately scrambled in front of you, “H-Hi.”

“Uh, hi?”

He nervously rubbed the sweaty back of his neck, “Sorry, I, uh-” the guys interrupted him, whistling and hollering teasing remarks. Bucky blushed, “Sorry. I just-I wanted to apologize for Sam bringing you up there. All of the guys were in on it and thought it’d be funny to bring you onstage. Really, I had no idea they were going to do that.”

“Why exactly did they do that?” Wanda vocally voices the question you had in mind. 

Bucky cleared his throat, “Uh, well-”

Sam came up beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “’Cause he has a little crush on yooooouuu!” Sam made kissy faces, making the guys laugh. 

Bucky shrugged Sam’s arm off, shoving him back, “Alright, knock it off!” 

You gave him a playful, questioning gaze, “Do you, Bucky? Do you have a crush on me?”

“Kinda?”

You shake your head in disbelief, “You don’t even know me.”

“I’d like to,” he says softly, he leans in, carefully grabbing your hand, giving you enough time to pull away if you want. You don’t, “We’re here for another three days before we head to the next city. Maybe we can have lunch or dinner somewhere?”

You were absolutely speechless. This was happening? This was really happening? Bucky Barnes, the band member you had a crush on when you were a teenager, was asking you out? What?!

“I-uh-”

“She accepts!” Wanda butts in. 

Bucky looks at you, “Do you?”

You slowly nod your head, “Y-Yeah. Sure.”

His face immediately brightens up as he pulls out his phone, “Great! Uh, can I have your number?”

You both exchange numbers while Wanda and the guys all look approvingly at the two of you. 

“Um, well, I hope you guys enjoyed the show.”

Wanda nodded, “Oh definitely. Now we gotta walk all the way back to our car, which sucks.” 

“Oh!” Bucky pulls off his jacket sets it on your shoulders, “Here, to keep warm,” he then gestures to Scott, who willingly tosses his own jacket to him and Bucky sets it on Wanda’s shoulders, “A parting gift, and a thank you, for taking all this so well.”

“Oh no, thank _you_!” Wanda said excitedly, making all of you chuckle. 

You looked at Bucky, still in a bit of awe, “Um, I guess I’ll talk to you soon?”

“I’ll be awaiting your call, doll,” he says with a smirk. He leans in and pecks your cheek, “Thanks for coming.” 

You give him and the rest of the guys a wave. As soon as you’re out of that room, out of sight, and out of earshot, you and Wanda are screaming at the top of your lungs!

You came to the concert to watch meet SHIELD and watch them perform, but you came out with something a whole lot better.


End file.
